Todo Depende del Arma que Empuñes
by Sora-Rin111
Summary: ¿Será posible comparar a los humanos con un arma demoníaca o un arma espiritual? Un fic escrito para celebrar mi primer sueño con Sesshomaru, espero les guste tiene un leve toque SesshRin. Un fic sin mucho sentido.


**(Este fic ya tiene sus meses y solo lo publico para bajar la intensidad de mis fic****s con su alto contenido de Lemon, así que les dejo esto para bajar el calor).**

Este fic va dedicado a los 6 años de esperar el regreso de mi Tiziano Ferro en mi país El Salvador, ya que el 8 de Julio de 2005 se presentó.

También dedicado a las fans del SesshRin, va con cariño para ustedes, soy nueva como fan de esta parejita que me ha enamorado.

Bueno la idea del fic que leerán fue sacada de un sueño que tuve, era medio raro pero me gustó la idea y me dije que debía plasmar ese concepto en una historia, y pues el resultado es este espero les guste.

Esta contado desde el punto de vista de Sesshy hermoso con en mi sueño *_* es mi primer sueño con él, que alegría, lo malo que él solo tiene ojos para Rin buaaaa no es cierto es mejor que sea así mas le vale. El tema medio raro pero creo que da con Sesshy ya que él ama las espadas y siendo algo que le gusta lo usaría en vez de: "Todo depende de quien este a tu lado" o algo así.

_Recuerden que el Amor y la Amistad son lo único bueno y que los sueños son nuestros únicos herederos._

Ah cierto quiero explicarles que los diálogos suceden cuando él está pensando, no son recuerdos, está sucediendo en ese mismo instante.

Espero capten lo que paso en mi sueño.

Bueno ya les dejo el fic, disfrútenlo.

One-Shot.

…

**SesshRin Fanfiction**

"**Todo Depende del Arma que Empuñes"**

Por: Sora-Rin111

(10/Julio/2011)

_Cuentan demasiadas historias de como las armas con energía demoníaca llegan a consumir al portador y lo vuelven tan malo como su arma y al suceder solo alimentan su espada con energías que no le servirán de nada, tratan de luchar para poseer un arma fuerte, pero al no conseguirlo solo terminan destruidos por su misma insensatez. Esto para mi solo indica lo débil e idiotas que son, cosa que jamás me pasaría a mi, claro, yo soy un ser de sangre pura muy fuerte._

_¿Será que las armas pueden __llegarse a parecer a sus portadores?_

_¿Será que un arma puede cambiar según los corazones de sus dueños?_

_¿Será posibl__e comparar a los humanos con un arma demoníaca o un arma espiritual?_

_Interesante, si lo vemos desde mi punto de vista, si su portador es débil su arma también lo será, uno tiene que ser digno de portar un arma. Pero que pasa si dejo a un el ejemplo de la espada y mejor utilizo el ejemplo de un humano_-Mira a Rin corriendo de arriba abajo cortando flores y cantando.

_Jamás __vi a Rin como un arma, herramienta, ni mucho menos un objeto; ella ha peleado a mi lado, me ha servido, pero ella llegó a mi desde que era una cachorrita, con apenas 8 años y me iluminó con sus brillantes sonrisas, con sus juegos, sus cantos, me cambió la vida; no me importaba si teníamos que parar por ella, ya sea por que quería beber agua o comer, o en los casos más comunes solo quería oler y cortar flores silvestres, flores con las que hacía coronas que terminaban en la cabeza de Jaken, haciéndolo parecer estúpido y en el peor de los casos solo resaltaba su fealdad; pero para mi eran entregadas en ramos, de 5 ó 6 flores, o en algunos casos solo una, con cariño y con la sonrisa mas grande y sincera, la cual no entendía, pero me llenan de paz; luego de entregármelas donde estaba sentado, me da un tierno beso en la mejilla y trata de abrazarme con sus cortos brazos._

_Cuando la paz reinó y Naraku murió, tomé la decisión de dejar a __Rin en la aldea de la vieja sacerdotisa Kaede, para que aprendiera sobre los humanos y dejara de temerles. A sus quince años me pidió regresar y se lo cumplí; ya había dejado de ser una niña y ahora era lo que los hombres en las aldeas que pasábamos llamaban: "Un ángel caído del cielo" lo que me molestaba, me hacía hervir la sangre, odiaba que la llamarán así o que se le acercaran y cuando esto sucedía solo deseaba desgarrarlos para que no me estorbaran en mi camino ¿Será porque lo único que despedían de sus auras eran deseos bajos y asquerosos para con Rin? O tal vez solo eran celos._

_Cuando noto este tipo de aur__as, tan repugnantes, todo lo que siento es rabia, descontrol y sed de sangre; pero eso depende de las personas con las que este, ya que si estoy con Jaken estoy tranquilo, él habla y ni lo noto, hasta algunas veces termina debajo de mis zapatos sin saber el porque. Si estoy con mi torpe hermano Inuyasha solo siento odio y deseos de pelear, pero cada vez lo soporto mas ¿Sucederá lo mismo con él? No lo sé._

_Todo esto me hace pensar que todos somos como las armas y que la reacción que despiertes en los demás depende de tu aura, si ésta está corrompida por el odio y la sed de sangre, definitivamente recibirás lo mismo por parte de los demás. Por allí dicen __**"Cada uno cosecha lo que siembra"**__ y para muestra un botón_-Mira a Rin acercarse.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!

-Dime Rin.

-Esta flor es para usted. Rin lo quiere mucho.

-¡Si serás insolente! Ya estas muy grande para esas cosas, eres una malcriada compórtate bien con el amo bonito- _A Jaken siempre le molestó las muestras de cariño de Rin para mi, por eso yo le pegaba con su báculo o con lo que estuviera más cerca, como una piedra._

-Jaken…-Lo reprendió-. _A mi jamás me molestaron esas atenciones, al contrario, a pesar de mi indiferencia aprecio mucho aquellas atenciones de la chica._

-¡Lo siento amo!

-¿Le gustan los girasoles, amo?

-…

-Se le ven hermosos en sus manos ¿debería traerle más?-_Cierro mis ojos, la escucho alejarse para ir por más flores, estamos descansando aunque yo no lo necesite, con aquella flor todavía en mi mano ella regresa con más, las coloca en mis manos y empieza a cantar, su felicidad me envuelve, es difícil resistirse a esto, ella no nota lo que provoca en mi, cuando me hace sentir un paraíso inmerecido, si casi es el paraíso._

_¿Qué tipo de sentimientos sembré en Rin para que me trate así? Siempre la fui a ver a esa aldea con regalos, con hermosos kimonos, pero solo quería que supiera que no me olvidaba de ella, así como me lo pidió ¿Sembré Amor? No lo sé…Aunque siempre la trato con algo de indeferencia…_

_Pero si a Rin la comparo con un arma, seguro sería uno con poderes espirituales,__ como los de una sacerdotisa, de un color sumamente brillante, tan puro y celestial como el resplandor de un ángel del mismísimo Cielo; si alguien tratara de empuñarla todo su ser se sumergiría en esa paz que irradia y inevitablemente terminaría purificando su atribulada alma, como lo hizo conmigo. Pero lo que me hace preguntarme ¿Es por eso que es fácil convivir en armonía y felicidad con demonios como yo? Si es tan solo un indefenso ser celestial, no tendría escapatoria en mis garras, pero aún así ella confía en mí, tal vez por eso yo nunca me atrevería a lastimarla._

_Y así llegó a la conclusión de esto si la persona que esta a tu lado por donde camine desprende Amor… Felicidad… Armonía… (Y todos aquellos demás sentimientos honestos que son característicos de los humanos) ésta persona iluminará la vida de los demás provocando en ellas que desaparezcan sus miedos y rencores; ninguna de las emociones negativas aflorará en ti si permaneces a su lado o como escuché en algún momento:__** "En que handa en la miel algo se le pega".**_

_Dejando a mi orgullo a un lado debo admitir que algunos de los humanos son creaturas dignas de admirar por poseer un corazón puro como el de mi Rin__; me haz enseñado a tener un corazón bondadoso, a tener más paciencia y bien dicen:__** "Quien no tiene talento enseña y ahora yo aprenderé de ti…"**__ Si quiero aprender de Rin todos esos sentimientos que nacen de su corazón, quiero regresarle esta paz con la que me llena y también a dar cada uno de esos sentimientos que siembras para mi para que yo sonría para nadie más que tu mi dulce Rin._

_No creo que esto sea pisotear mi orgullo y volverme débil, sino al contrario me hará un mejor guerrero y derrotaré todo aquel que se atreviese en mi camino._

_Si el corazón del dueño de un arma es fuerte así serán sus ataques. Eso es lo que me has enseñado…Mi pequeño ángel._

**FIN**

….

Bueno esta cortito el fic, y era para enseñarles lo que pasa pensando Sesshy por eso es que pasa tan callado, es broma.

Ahhh! Dios se me olvidaba me van a demandar y lo peor es que es mi gran amor prohibido Tiziano Ferro ya que a él le pertenece la frase: "_Quien no tiene talento enseña y ahora yo aprenderé de ti…" _es de la canción "Quien no tiene talento enseña". Dicho esto ya me siento mejor.

**Solo les quiero decir: ****Gracias por leerme. Ciao!**

Dejen Reviews por favor y saludos a mis amigos Atori-chan, karin y Mazincarloz.

**Sora-Rin111**

(Estrenando nuevo nick, uno mas corto y que une a mis dos queridas del anime)


End file.
